


Stardew Drabbles

by Beankiller1997



Category: Stardew Valley
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beankiller1997/pseuds/Beankiller1997
Summary: Some drabbles that don’t exactly fit into the Stardew Chronicle storyline. Suggestions welcome





	1. Chapter 1

To say M. Rasmodius was nervous would be an understatement. He was petrified. This was going to be his first, actual outin- erm, 'Date', with Farmer Spencer.

Sure they have been together for a little over a year, but with the pending threat and the uncertainty when it will actually come, the time they spent together that was not filled with training was spent at one or the others home, simply enjoying the others company.

But based on his research on modern-day courting rituals, a 'date' often consists of going out, as in to the town. That was what scared the wizard. He wanted be a man Spencer can proudly call his 'boyfriend', but what boyfriend doesn't even show up to the flower dance to be with him?

He was shaken out of his thought by a knock on the door. He opened it, and there was Spencer, smiling.

"Hey Mordecai," He said softly, "Ready?"

Rasmodius was silent, then he slammed the door, "I can't do it!"

"What?!"

"I can't go out to the town! I just can't!"

"To the- Oh…" Spencer rubbed the back of his neck. He got an idea, "Just wait here, okay? I'll be back."

He's not coming back, was all Rasmodius could think about. He had been gone for a little over an hour. At the moment, he was dealing with his anxiety the only way he knew how to, burying himself in his studies.

But to his surprise, a knock on the door rang throughout the tower. He rushed and swung it open, and to his relief seeing Spencer.

"I thought you weren't coming back."

"I just needed to set up everything," Spencer smiled.

"Set up?"

Spencer held out his hand, which Rasmodius gladly took, and let him lead the way.

Spencer took them to their usual meeting spot in the secret woods. There laid a large blanket and a picnic setup with food from the Stardrop Saloon, and in front was an expertly done protection rune to ward off the residing slimes.

"I'm impressed," Rasmodius let out, "Uh… with… uh…"

"Let's not worry about our lessons right now," Spencer lead him to the blanket and sat down, "Let's worry about us."

Rasmodius decided, after that night, maybe these courting rituals aren't so bad after all.


	2. Rumors

The air grew colder and the trees got barer, and All Spirits Eve has made it's yearly arrival to Stardew Valley once again.

As per tradition, Rasmodius would make his haunted maze for the townsfolk. It started as practicing illusion the first time he did it, but as years went by the demand for these mazes had increased, and for some reason Rasmodius felt compelled to adhere to them.

This year, however, was a little different.

It started when Spencer stopped by from the farm to drop off a book Rasmodius forgot at his tower. He didn't stay long, as he had his own responsibilities, but he stayed long enough to plant a kiss on the others cheek before leaving.

That was when the whispers started.

"I'm just concerned, that's all," Jodi said to Caroline as they walked by.

"He's not all that bad, Jodi."

"But he just spends so much time in that tower doing Yoba knows what… Then suddenly he shows up to town one day with Mr. Spencer?"

"I think it's a love potion," Haley said snidely as she glanced over her shoulder, "Some sort of spell, I don't know."

"Mind control, maybe?" Alex suggested.

"It has to be, no one could possibly 'like' such a crusty old man."

Rasmodius shook his head and focused on his work. He didn't stick around for the festival.

Spencer walked down the dirt road leading home that night. He saw Rasmodius in the field, reading from a book.

"I was wondering where you were," Spencer said as he approached him, "I didn't see you at the festival. I thought you would be watching everyone figure out your maze like last time."

"I wasn't feeling up to it. Besides I'm behind on this book."

Spencer frowned and crossed his arms, "I see," he said skeptically. He sat down next to him, "How about you tell me what really happened?"

Rasmodius shut his book. He looked up, staring into the distance, "I… Heard the villagers talking…"

"About you?"

"About us…"

Spencers face softened, "You don't say…"

"I believe they think I'm hurting you in some way…"

Spencer put a hand on the others arm, "Mordecai, you know that's not true, and I know that's not true," he leaned against his shoulder, "They just don't understand. Not yet, at least. They'll come around one day."

But after what almost happened the last time, Spencer could only hope that was true.


	3. Flower Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer was hoping to dance with Rasmodius this year, but Rasmodius vividly expressed his disdain for the festival

Spencer would never admit it to anyone but The Flower Dance had to be one of his favorite festivals in the valley. He just couldn’t explain it! Was it the beauty of nature the valley seemed to put extra effort into on this day? Was it him being in his element and sharing it with everyone? Or was it the feeling of love in the air?  
No… no that wasn’t it at all. If it was Rasmodius would be there.  
He remembered the conversation that happened yesterday. It was raining, so Spencer didn’t really have to do much on the farm, plus the Junimos don’t like helping Spencer with his magic when it’s raining, so he ended up going to Rasmodius’s tower.  
It was all well and good. They talked, practiced some basic spells, Rasmodius helped Spencer with his meditation, but even with all that the subject of the flower dance bugged the farmer to no end.  
It never really came up until the two sat down at the table for dinner when Rasmodius began to express his distain for the festival.  
“I’ll never understand it. What’s the purpose of such celebration. Is it for Spring? Why not have it at the beginning of the season?”  
“It’s like the Egg Festival, Rasmodius,” Spencer pointed, “There’s really no purpose of it. It’s just a day where everyone can relax and catch up with one another.”  
“Can’t you do that any day?”  
“It’s also a day where we can forget about the upcoming stresses of life,” Spencer stated, almost passive aggressively.  
“It’s a good thing neither of us need such foolish things.”  
Spencer’s fork dropped from his hand, “Oh, so since I’m studying magic to fulfill my grandfathers legacy I’m suddenly foolish for wanting to partake in such things?”  
“It’s just not important.”  
“It is to me! Rasmodius, after this is all over, I don’t even know if I want to continue studying magic! I’m only doing this because I don’t want to see this valley die! I want to be with those I care about for as long as I can! If you just give one of these festivals a chance, give the villagers a chance…”  
“Magic scares them, Spencer. What do you think they’re going to do when they find out that you can do it too?”  
“Leah knows.”  
Rasmodius huffed, “It’s still pointless. I’m not going.”  
“Well I am,” Spencer stood up and walked to the door, “If you change your mind you know where to find me.”  
\----  
Yoba it still hurt, hearing Rasmodius say such things like this, but what did he expect? Rasmodius was on this Earth for who knows how long, and Spencer was around for nearly forty one years. Both knew this relationship wasn’t going to be easy, but it doesn’t make these arguments hurt any less.  
“Spencer? You okay?”  
Spencer snapped out of his stupor, just now realizing the small tear trailing down his cheek, “Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine,” He quickly wiped it away, “Hi Leah.”  
“I don’t suppose Rasmodius is going to show up, huh?”  
“I tried, but… no, he won’t be here.”  
“I’m sorry, Spence,” Leah patted his shoulder, “I know how much you were looking forward to the dance this year,” She looked out at the dance floor, “Why don’t you dance with Elliot? He’ll be looking for a partner this year since I’m dancing with Hayley.”  
“I appreciate it, Leah, thank you. But…” He trailed off, “I’m not really much in the mood for dancing.”  
Leahs brow furrowed in worry, “Well, if you’re sure. Maybe we can grab Emily and Shane and hang out afterwards.”  
Spencer managed a small smile, “Sure. Sounds fun.”  
Leah flashed a small smile before leaving for the dance floor, leaving Spencer in the corner of the field, like he had been the past two dances he’s been in the valley.  
He heard a familiar flutter of wings and looked to the side, seeing the golden crested owl.  
“I suppose you’re not here for the dance.”  
The owl shook its head.  
Spencer looked around to make sure no one was looking in his direction, but everyone seemed focused on the dance. Once he felt the coast was clear, he slipped into the woods.  
Sure enough he found Rasmodius, sitting on a rock with his head in his hands, only just raising it when he heard Spencers footsteps.  
“Well, you almost made it,” Spencer said sternly.  
Rasmodius adjusted his hat, “I’ve… I’ve done some thinking,” he took a deep breath, “Sometimes I… forget that you get your power from the valley, and it grows stronger depending how deep your bond is with it… Including with those who reside in it,” He adjusted his hat again, before eventually getting frustrated with it and just taking it off, “What I’m trying to say is… Magic is complicated… and sometimes…”  
“Rasmodius… you don’t need to-“  
“Sometimes even I don’t even seem to understand that. It’s not a one dimensional subject… and neither are you. You’re….”  
“Complicated?”  
“Unique.” He finally said, setting his hat down on the rock, “But the last thing I want to do is take that away and try to make you someone you’re not. I know you love this festival, and I want to give it a chance for you. But… I don’t think I’m ready to go out there in front of everyone.”  
Spencers shoulders relaxed, not realizing they were tense. He smiled and took his hand, “Then lets not.”  
“But I thought-“  
“We can still hear the music, can’t we?” He placed both hands on his shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
Now it was Rasmodius’s turn to relax as he placed his hands on the farmers waist.  
Neither of them were much of dancers, and even in the forest they couldn’t bring themselves to not care enough to even attempt. But both were content with just swaying with the faint music playing in the distance.


	4. Lunar Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about that lunar eclipse, huh? Unfortunately it was cloudy where I’m at so we didn’t get a good look at it. Anyway enjoy this Lunar Eclipse pre-relationship Drabble

Thanks to Marus announcement, everyone knew about the upcoming lunar eclipse. The villagers gathered in the mountains for the best view.

“No special spell for this event, Rasmodius?” Linus asked as the two watched from their own little area above the gathering.

“It’s not like this event is so rare,” Rasmodius scoffed, “It comes about, what, once a year?”

“Room for two more?” A voice asked. Rasmodius turned around and saw the farmer with his friend, Leah.

“I... uh...”

“Of course,” Linus smiled, “Come sit by the fire.”

Spencer sat in the space next to Rasmodius while Leah laid on the ground, “Ah... I can see why you like it up here so much,” she placed her hands behind her head and looked up at the moon, “It’s so peaceful.”

“I’m surprised to see you out here, Rasmodius,” Spencer spoke quietly. Rasmodius rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well, I figured I wouldn’t want to miss this.”

Linus watched as they spoke to one another, smiling. It was that moment he realized his friends true intentions of being out here.


	5. Role Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend on discord suggested a Role Swap au
> 
> Or as I like to call it, The AU where Rasmodius is a hyperactive manchild and Spencer is 80% of his impulse control

The wizard A. Spencer was apprehensive. He didn’t know how to tell the new farmer that he was part a huge prophecy that could easily end his life. But after some time observing, Spencer thought he could break it to the man.  
Mordecai opened the door, “Woah is it Halloween already?”  
“Greetings, Mordecai Rasmodius. My name is A Spencer, Master of the Arcane Truths.”  
“Woah, so you’re, like, a wizard?”  
“No, I am a wizard.”  
“Cool. What are you doing here?”  
“I am here to deliver some rather distressing news. You see, the Valley is faced with a grave threat that can end it once and for all.”  
“That’s awful.”  
“But you see, you are the one who can stop it. But I warn you, it’s a dangerous journey, filled with peril and certain death. In short, you might not survive thi-“  
“I’ll do it!”  
“What?”  
“Are you kidding me? This is the type of RPG adventure I’ve been looking forward to!”  
“Wait-“  
“Do I get a cool hat like yours?”  
“You’re not supposed to be excited for this!!!” Spencer pinched the bridge of his nose, “Alright, clearly this wasn’t going to be as hard as I thought. We start tomorrow morning.”  
“Sweet!” Rasmodius suddenly slammed the door in the Wizards face.  
“Dear Yoba what have I gotten myself into?”


	6. Flower Dance Discord Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of an rp on discord. Most of this is just what I written as replys and just copied and pasted onto a word document so I apologize if the transitions are awkward. 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day!!

Spencer hated being a downer, so he tried to remain as optimistic as possible. Like today, for example, being the Flower Dance and all that. He only managed to make himself go because he reasoned that it would be a good opportunity to catch up with some old friends and meet new people, but everyone seemed too preoccupied with their significant others, and he did manage to meet two nice gentleman, but was quickly put off by ones reaction when he found out that this was a couples event. So there he stayed, far corner of the field, sitting on the fence, eating grapes. He hated to admit it, but he did want to dance with someone.   
He did manage to leave that spot once, when Rasmodius got into some trouble with a rather violent slime (Because of course he did).  
Soft footsteps came from behind. Speaking of which.  
He swallowed, “I thought you weren’t coming.”  
“I wouldn’t be a good friend if I left you all by yourself,” Rasmodius walked up from behind him and sat next to him on the fence, “Especially when you didn’t leave me alone when that slime got ugly.”  
“Bro code: don’t let your bro be eaten by slimes.”  
“Slimes don’t eat humans.”  
“Whatever, you get the point,” Spencer popped a grape in his mouth, “maybe I should just go home.”  
“Why? I thought we would be dancing?”  
Spencer nearly choked on his grape, losing his balance on the fense, “What?!”  
“Isn’t it “bro code” not to leave your “bro” alone?” Rasmodius asked, genuinely confused.   
“That’s- That’s not...” he sighed, “Y’know what? Fine. We’re dance partners. Just don’t say “bro” again,” Spencer hopped down from the fence, “Come on, dance partner. You owe me another grape.” He took Rasmodius’s hand and pulled him to the event, “Warn me next time you want to kill me.”  
The two men weaved through the crowd.   
“I didn’t know the fields could be so lively.” Rasmodius mused as he looked around.   
“Not so bad, is it?” He smiled, “I think you might like some of the people here. I actually just met a few today I think you might like. I think I see one of them now.” He and Rasmodius walked over, but immediately felt a little uneasy. Apparently the gentlemen Spencer had been speaking to had gotten into a little tiff with some other event goers. “Come on, let’s go...” Rasmodius put his hand on Spencer’s back and lead him away to the food table.  
“That was... unexpected...” Spencer took one of the wine bottles from the basket and poured himself a glass.  
“Are you alright?”  
Spencer nodded and took a long gulp.  
Rasmodius could tell Spencer was getting agitated. He hated seeing him like this.  
“D-did I mention my ex wife and I would go out dancing when we were together?”  
Spencer groaned, “Do you really think I want to talk about your ex wife right now?”   
“Whenever she got agitated, I would take her like this,” he grabbed him gently by the waist, “Then I would dip her, like so.” He dipped Spencer to the side, keeping a firm hold so he wouldn’t fall.  
Spencer squawked, “What the hell?!”  
“Put me down!”  
“Not until you... how is it said again? “Lighten up?””  
Spencer huffed and crossed his arms. He then reached over and grabbed a cupcake from the table and slowly smushed in into his nose, “Light enough for you?” He snickered.  
The cupcake slowly fell off from his face, landing on the ground, leaving globs of frosting in Rasmodius’s purple beard. They were both silent for what seemed like forever before Spencer suddenly snorted and started laughing. Shortly after Rasmodius started laughing as well, bringing the flower farmer back to his feet.   
“Al- ha-alright let’s get you cleaned up,” Spencer chuckled before grabbing a few napkins.  
\--  
Spencer finished getting out all the noticeable frosting from Rasmodius’s beard, “Alright I think that should do it for now.” He tossed the napkins in a waste bin.  
There attention shifted to the dance area when everyone started gathering around. Rasmodius held out his hand, “Shall we?”  
Spencer tentatively grabbed his hand as they made it out to the dance floor. Rasmodius set his hand on the small of Spencers back as the music played and began to lead. Spencer was taken aback, but he did want to dance, and Rasmodius knew he wanted to dance, so he just placed his hand on his shoulder and went with it.   
It was really nice.  
\--  
It was late when everyone decided to go home. Spencer and Rasmodius stopped when they reached the bottom of the staircase leading to the tower.  
“Thanks for coming through for me back there,” Spencer smiled nervously, ‘Coming through? What the hell, Spence?’  
“Thank you for helping me with that slime,” Rasmodius smiled warmly, “Goodnight, Spencer.”  
“Goodnight…” Their hands drifted apart as they both went their separate ways.


	7. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The documents actual name is "Tooth Rotting Fluff that will ruin my credibility as a writer"

Words can’t describe how Rasmodius felt when Spencer looked at him with those soft eyes of his. Eyes, though surrounded by years and years of age, still held the spark of a hopeful young man more than ready to make his mark on the world.   
Words can’t describe how Spencer felt when Rasmodius took his hand and brush his lips against it, as if he was the one thing that mattered. To feel such love from one person and to feel it for them in return, a feeling that was robbed by anxiety and self-doubt when he was much younger.   
Neither could describe how at ease they felt with one another. How right it felt to be beside one another. How much it ached when they fought, and how relieved they would feel when they finally reconcile.  
Words can’t describe how much Rasmodius struggled to be a man deserving of Spencer, after one failed relationship that ended because of him, how he never wanted to make that mistake again. How he never wanted to be alone again.   
Words can’t describe how many walls Spencer had to break down himself to let him feel as loved as he does. How long he had struggled to allow himself to be vulnerable, and how often he had to remind himself that he is allowed to feel, and that he can be emotional without a care if that’s not what the world wants.  
Neither can describe how fast time flew past them, how they ended up here on their wedding day. The good times, the heart break, the hard work it took for this relationship to stay afloat.   
Neither can describe how happy they are, how this was the happiest they’ve both ever had been.  
But when it all comes down to it, words aren’t needed.


	8. Braiding

Magic was not easy. That was something Rasmodius knew all too well. It was difficult. A finnicky process. One wrong move and all that hard work could be lost.  
It was a major headache.  
Literally. After many failed attempts at a spell Rasmodius had a sharp pain at his temples and a dull ache in the middle. The pain was so intense Rasmodius felt that he could be sick any moment if he didn’t get away from this accursed tower.  
So he found himself at the only other place he could turn; Spencers farm.  
The aforementioned farmer at in a rocking chair at his porch, whittling away at a block of wood. He looked up and smiled when he saw the wizard, but the smile faded when Rasmodius planted himself on the bottom step of the staircase.  
“Long day, love?”  
“When is it never?” Rasmodius grumbled as he rubbed his fingers around his temples. However, that only seemed to make the pain worse.  
“Do you want to take something?”  
“I don’t believe in those sugar pills, you know that.”  
“Well excuse me, grouch,” Spencer muttered as he continued at the block.  
Rasmodius sighed and removed his hat, letting purple hair cascade over his face. It was a little matted and slick with sweat, but it was still lovely.  
Spencer caught himself staring, “When was the last time you brushed your hair?”  
Rasmodius shrugged, “Two days ago, maybe?”  
Spencer hummed in understanding. He got himself up from the chair and went inside the farmhouse. A few minutes later he came out with a comb and sat down on the step behind Rasmodius, “May I?”  
The wizard didn’t immediately respond, “I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”  
Spencer only chuckled, taking a chunk of purple hair and combing through the knots. Once that was over, he started running his fingers though it.  
Rasmodius found himself relaxing under Spencers touch, as if all the tension in his body has been chased away by Spencers calming aura. His headache ebbed away, and all of his past troubles went forgotten.  
A few minutes later Rasmodius’s hair was done up in a French braid. Spencer leaned forward and rested his chin on top of the other mans head while loosely wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Rasmodius took one of the farmers hands in his own and craned his neck backwards to kiss his cheek.  
Everything wrong about that day had been forgotten.


End file.
